


3AM

by cant_deny_the_johnlock_ship



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_deny_the_johnlock_ship/pseuds/cant_deny_the_johnlock_ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John attempts to get Sherlock to bed. Sherlock's being his annoying, cocky self so John decides to teach him a lesson. What was supposed to be a harmless joke turns into something neither of them could have prevented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

John abruptly yanked one of Sherlock’s test tubes from Sherlock’s hands and slammed it down on the table next to him. Sherlock didn’t move, merely kept his hands up as if still holding the test tube. He finally slammed his hands down and swiveled around in his seat to glare at John.

“What was that for?”

John looked at him incredulously. He pointed one finger at the clock and raised an eyebrow. “Do you not realize what time it is?”

Sherlock didn’t even bother to look at it. Instead, he pursed his lips and replied back, “I do. I just don’t see its relevance.”

“Its 3 O’clock.” John exclaimed.

“So?”

“In the morning!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned back around, reaching for another test tube. Before he could grab it, John took hold of his wrist much to Sherlock’s surprise. Sherlock looked up at him with questioning eyes.

John held on and stared back at him. “Bed. Now.”

Sherlock smirked and angled his head to stare at him directly. “Is that an order?”

John was tired, a bit peeved at how Sherlock was treating him, and just immensely annoyed with the whole situation. He twisted Sherlock’s arm, shoved it against his back and forced him to stand. Sherlock let out a surprised “Oh!” before John shoved him up against the nearest wall. John enjoyed this, seeing Sherlock’s smirk wiped off his face.

He had famous Sherlock Holmes breathless and shoved up against a wall so it wasn’t nearly surprising John decided to have some fun with it. “Is that an order, _Captain_.”

Sherlock’s breath hitched. He felt his cheeks warming but he wasn’t entirely sure why.

 “John-“ John twisted his wrist just slightly. “Ah! Okay, okay. Permission to speak, _Captain_?”

“Permission granted,” John replied, breath close to Sherlock’s ear.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Teaching you to respect a former soldier.”

“I didn’t think you’d take it this far.”

“Well?”

Sherlock squirmed for a more comfortable position. “Well what?”

“Are you finally going to bed?”

“Perhaps if you’d let me go we could talk properly.”

“I rather like you were you are.”

Sherlock groaned and before he could reply, John slammed into him from behind, completely pinning Sherlock against the wall so there was no room between either of them.

“For God’s sakes John!” Sherlock yelped, breathing more erratically then before due to the pressure and the feeling of John’s body against his. John was also breathing heavily, though what of Sherlock didn’t know. “You honestly think this is helping me get tired?”

John didn’t answer. Sherlock started to worry when John suddenly bowed his head and rested it against Sherlock’s back.

“John, are you all right?”

He heard John sigh and the pressure on his back slowly released. He still kept close and when Sherlock turned around to face him, his eyes had glazed over.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sherlock replied quickly.

John laughed. “Getting all aggressive with you.”

Sherlock swallowed. “Its, uh, fine.”

John met Sherlock’s eyes. “I think I went a little too far.”

“How so?” Sherlock fixed his eyes on his.

“I don’t know, pressing you up against the wall like that…”

“Mmm?”

John’s eyes suddenly dropped to Sherlock’s lips. “Pressing up against you.”

Sherlock closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the familiar heat he felt a few seconds ago begin to rise in his neck and cheeks. “Yeah,” Sherlock stuttered, “that was a bit extreme.” John looked back up at him. Sherlock was smirking. “Even for you.”

John had the sensation of wanting to wipe that smirk off his face again but instead of using force, he knew something else that would shut him up. He lunged, grabbing Sherlock’s waist with both hands and smacking him back up against the wall but this time his body was completely touching every part of Sherlock’s. Sherlock only had a second to groan before John had captured his mouth with his own. To John’s surprise, Sherlock kissed him back. A bit more forceful and desperate than what he had imagined. John ran one hand into his curls and let the other travel to the small of his back, pressing Sherlock flat against him. Sherlock moaned and John felt it vibrate against his lips, sending shivers down his spine. He opened his mouth slightly and took Sherlock’s bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled. After reclaiming Sherlock’s mouth again, he felt Sherlock’s tongue flick out and he lightly ran it over John’s bottom lip. John gripped the back of Sherlock’s head and smashed his lips flush against his while using his other hand to tug loose Sherlock’s dress shirt and slip his hand underneath. Sherlock shivered at the touch as John’s fingers traveled up his spine, leaving Sherlock’s skin tingling, and then down again.

“John,” Sherlock said in between heated kisses.

“Mmm?” John answered back, playfully sucking on Sherlock’s lips.

“I need…”

“What? What do you need?” John whispered back, letting his mouth wander to his jaw, then his neck taking care to suck and lick at delicate areas. John suddenly found a spot, the hollow of his collarbone, that made Sherlock whine and squirm involuntarily.

“ _John_ , I need more.”

John slowly flicked out his tongue and licked gently before taking the skin in between his lips and sucking a hard bruise. Sherlock yelped and jerked his hips in response. John smiled to himself before pulling away.

“I know _exactly_ what you need.” John said, quickly undoing the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock kept his gaze fixed on him but his chest suddenly began rising and falling rapidly.

“John-“

John had already removed Sherlock’s shirt and chucked it across the room. He took a hold of the bottom of his jumper and swiftly raised it up and over his head, throwing it behind him before taking both sides of Sherlock’s face and capturing his mouth once more. Sherlock practically moaned from the contact. _Skin to skin._ John slowly guided Sherlock to the couch where he shoved him onto it and straddled his lap. Sherlock looked up at him wide eyed and John smiled, taking both of Sherlock’s hands and placing them on his hips.

Sherlock tentively held onto John’s waist as John suddenly kissed him again. It wasn’t the same this time. It was more soft and sweet but then John started to move against him and Sherlock practically lost it. He dug his fingers into John’s hips and moaned so loudly John couldn’t help but find that sweet spot on Sherlock’s neck and suck it nice and hard as he rolled his hips.

“Oh god!” Sherlock yelped, wrapping his arms around John’s back and holding onto dear life. “Fuck. John!”

John eventually got lost in the feeling as well, simply resting his cheek against Sherlock’s neck as he rocked back and fourth. Sherlock felt John’s hot breathe against his skin, sending intense shivers down his spine and other parts of his body. Sherlock was gasping by this point and John felt him nearing the edge. He stopped and Sherlock bowed his head, resting it against John’s.

John went directly for Sherlock’s belt and as he undid it, he left a trail of kisses along Sherlock’s exposed neck. Sherlock gripped John’s waist and tried to control himself. John yanked the belt and threw it across the room. He pulled back and slowly slipped his hand in Sherlock’s trousers. He took a hold of Sherlock’s member and gave it a few teasing strokes. 

“Oh god!” Sherlock threw his head back, eyes shutting and body shivering. He bit his lip and raised his hips involuntarily. John smirked and gently pushed them back down.

“Try to relax,” John said, leaning forward as he gave it a gentle squeeze. He kissed under Sherlock’s jaw, then down to his neck, collarbone and finally his chest. He stopped just short of Sherlock’s nipple and slowly circled his tongue around it. Sherlock jerked his hips and moaned John’s name, which gave John some inspiration. He took the hardened nipple in between his teeth as he teased the other with his free hand.

“John! Jesus!” Sherlock panted. “I can’t, I can’t…”

John pulled away momentarily, studying the detective’s features. “Can’t what, Sherlock?”

“Its too much. I can’t take all the teasing.”

John leaned forward and gave Sherlock a small, gentle, loving kiss before pulling away. He slowly got up from Sherlock’s lap and stood up.

Sherlock’s face dropped and he reached for John’s wrist. “Wait, I didn’t mean-“

John smirked. “I’m not leaving.”

“Then why did you-“

John simply undid his own belt and slipped off both his trousers and pants which rendered Sherlock completely speechless. He stared at John’s exposed cock, as if he wasn’t sure if he was actually going to be able to see it. Before he knew what he was doing, Sherlock got up and kneeled in front of John. John stared down at Sherlock, taken aback at what he was about to do. Sherlock didn’t waste any time and started by licking up the underside of John’s shaft.

John threw his head back and groaned. God, he didn’t know he was _this_ aroused. Sherlock made his way back down, leaving kisses here and there before taking the tip in his mouth and completely hollowing out his cheeks. John gripped the back of Sherlock head, tangling his fingers throw his curls. Sherlock took this as cue to start sucking, which he did furiously and without hesitation.

“Jesus Sherlock! Oh, yes! Just like that, ah-Fuck!”

Sherlock’s head bobbed back and fourth, completely swallowing John’s cock to the base and back down again. He could already taste the precum on his tongue, which he distributed by swirling his tongue around.

“Fuck! Stop! Stop, stop, stop.” John gently removed himself and Sherlock stared up at him wide eyes, lips wet and hair completely disheveled.

“Did I do something wrong?”

John merely chuckled. “No, god no. You were perfect. I was just too close.”

John helped Sherlock to his feet and quickly removed his trousers and pants in one wift motion. Sherlock’s cheeks turned bright red but John reassured him by kissing both of them and whispering, “You look so gorgeous.” He guided Sherlock to the couch once again. He sat down himself, grabbed a hold of Sherlock’s hips and plopped him down on his lap. They both moaned from the contact, momentarily resting their foreheads against each other’s. Sherlock couldn’t help but rock his hips, causing both of their cocks to slide against each other.

“John,” Sherlock breathed. “God, _I need you_.”

John kissed his forehead tenderly. “I don’t have any lube, so we’re going to have to take this slowly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sherlock practically whined. “Please John, I need you.”

“I’ll make it worth the wait. Promise. Now, I need you to sit up for me.”

Sherlock complied and before he knew it, he felt something sliding in between his cheeks. John used one hand to spread his ass and the other to slowly guide a finger into his entrance. He stroked it a few times, which caused Sherlock to jerk his hips. Sherlock gripped John’s shoulders in an effort to control himself.

“Relax for me, love.”

Sherlock gritted his teeth as John began pushing inside. Once fully inside, John curled his finger slightly and began to stroke. Once he found what he was looking for, Sherlock dug his fingernails into John’s skin and moaned.

“Fuck! There! Right _there_!”

“You’re doing great,” John reassured, slowly pushing in the second digit. Sherlock barely noticed. John began scissoring, feeling Sherlock’s hole begin to stretch. Every now and then he would stroke his prostate and Sherlock would moan and insist he fuck him already but John wanted to make sure he was ready.

After finally inserting the third finger, Sherlock grabbed a hold of John’s cock and hissed, “Enough with the teasing. I’m ready!”

John withdrew his hand and grabbed onto Sherlock hips. Sherlock lifted himself and positioned John’s cock. John helped Sherlock steady himself as he began lowering. John felt the sudden pressure before being completely engulfed in heat. God, it was so _tight._ His jaw had dropped and he shut his eyes in an effort to control himself.

“You were-” John started, but was cut off by Sherlock’s sudden thrust of his hips. “Oh god! Fuck.”

“I was what, John?” Sherlock teased.

John cleared his throat and finally opened his eyes, only to find Sherlock smirking. “You were supposed to go slow.”

“Was I?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow and it was enough to motivate John to render Sherlock speechless. He gripped Sherlock hips, threw him onto his back and began thrusting into him without mercy.

“Ah, ah, ah! Fuck! Yes, oh god yes, fuck me!” Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s waist and threw his arms around him. John increased the pace, slamming into him, hearing his skin slap against Sherlock’s. He leaned down and bit into the side of Sherlock’s neck, which caused Sherlock to jerk upwards, meeting John’s thrust with his own.

“Fuck!” John stopped momentarily, dizzy from the ecstasy. Sherlock took the opportunity to capture John’s mouth with his own, kissing him deeply and passionately.

“I need you,” Sherlock whispered in between kisses.

John nuzzled Sherlock’s neck before starting up again, this time slower then before. He took his time, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, filling him up completely and fully.

“John, John, god, I love you.”

John paused, hearing those words for the first time. He pulled back just enough to be able to see Sherlock’s face. He looked embarrassed, his cheeks a deep red and his eyes searching John’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I love you too.” John interrupted. Sherlock stared at him wide-eyed, mouth gaping open. “I thought I’d never hear you say that.”

“John, you don’t have to say it just because I did.”

“I’m not. I do love you.” John leaned forward and smashed his lips to Sherlock’s, taking a hold of both sides of his face as he did so. He pulled away and stared into his eyes again. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock’s eyes glazed over and he kissed John again, his lips traveling down to his neck, then collar bone and back up again to reclaim his mouth. As he kissed him, his hands wandered to John’s ass. He gripped it and urged him forward. John complied, slowly rocking back and fourth, not once breaking the kiss. Sherlock suddenly whimpered and let out a “Uh!”

“I got you, love.” John breathed, kissing along his neck as he thrust into him harder and faster. Sherlock started to pant, occasionally moaning John’s name. “I got you.”

“John! I’m so close. Oh my god!” John thrust into him even faster, forcing both of them to sink into the couch. Sherlock gripped the back of the sofa with one hand and gripped the back of John’s head with the other.

“Jesus Sherlock! You feel so good, I can’t-Ah!” John’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and he had to grip the edge of the sofa to steady himself. Sherlock looked up at him, kissing his chest, arms, shoulders, anywhere he could find. Sherlock’s legs were quivering, he was having a hard time holding on.

“John! JOHN! Ah!” Sherlock moaned as his orgasm racked his body. He jerked his hips up, meeting John’s thrusts enthusiastically but he couldn’t keep up for long. He fell back down on the couch, feeling his body shivering all over as John continued to thrust into him. Sherlock moaned and groaned John’s name, his cum dripping all over his stomach. He felt his orgasm slowly escalating, his eyes rolling back in his head and his toes curling. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he nearly cried as a burst of cum dripped onto his stomach. He fell back down on the couch, completely spent. His body was tingling all over.

John was also close, his hips jerking erratically. Sherlock threw his arms around him and shoved him flush against him. He jerked his hips in time with John’s.

“Sherlock!” John moaned. “Yes! Yes, oh god, _fuck_!” He felt his orgasm traveling up from the pit of his stomach and suddenly he was cuming and shouting Sherlock’s name at the top of his lungs. He could no longer thrust anymore but Sherlock still kept at it, jerking his hips and taking in all of John’s cock. It was throbbing and John couldn’t help but completely seat himself inside Sherlock as he felt his orgasms rake his body. He rode his orgasm until he was left panting and shivering all over.

Sherlock captured his mouth and kissed him with so much love John almost felt like crying.

“That was…amazing.” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips.

“You think so?”

“It was, it was extraordinary.”

He felt Sherlock smile and heard him say: “I remember when you first said that to me.”

John pulled away and smiled back. “And it won’t be the last,” he said before capturing Sherlock’s mouth once again.


End file.
